Anniversary
by kittycat2312
Summary: One morning can mean a significant day to another. But the thing is will that person remember? And just how did it all begin?


**Author Note: Happy Friendship anniversary Mimi!!! 1 year today we met and encouraged each other to write fanfiction for another!! So I'm going to write where it all started. NARUTO!!! Through this we met, so why not commemorate the day? Lots of love!! MY ONLINE BEST FRIEND!!! (Keep in mind that they're 17 here)**

* * *

_**Anniversary**_

Looking out of the window, you get to see a quiet village experiencing the break of morning. Everyone still in deep slumber as the dawn arrives. Trees gently swayed with the calm breeze, birds silently chirped in the horizon flying over empty pathways that carried an occasional flutter of leaves. Hills defying the winds stayed solid on the ground, fulfilling the serene landscape. Midnight colored clouds started to steadily move across the sapphire sky, turning into lighter shades with the upcoming sun, slowly going from sapphire, to aqua blue. Silence and peace rested with the villages surrounding, a few early birds opened their windows to greet the morning sun, or walked out of the streets to get to work early, remaining quiet to enjoy the temporary silence. An official day had just began, and the citizens have began to awaken, to welcome a day where it should normally seem no different than any other day to most. But for two girls in this town, this was a day to commemorate, a cherished morning and a night of joy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**BBRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!**_

A lone alarm clock rings, echoing through the corridors of a darkened house, awakening the people within.

"AAAAAHHHH" A pink-haired girl screams, rolling around in bed and subconsciously punching everything near her, including a very unfortunate alarm clock that only did it's job to wake a household, "Stupid clock..."

Preparing to go back to sleep, a visitor bangs her bed room door wide open. Mrs. Haruno comes in wearing a wide grin on her face, "WAKEY WAKEY SAKURA!!! IT'S A BRIGHT NEW DAY TODAY!!!"

"5 MORE MINUTES!!"

"Nope! Rise and shine, let's open this window and greet the world!!"

"NOOOO!!!"

Refusing to heed her daughters words, Mrs. Haruno opens the windows as far as they can go, "Today is March 15 Sakura!! You know what day that is don't you!! Come on you should WANT to wake up without me having to kick you out of bed!!! You need to go shopping for that gift!!"

"5 MINUTES!!!"

The pink-haired girls mother sighed in irritation, "No, Sakura. Now."

"5 MINUTES!!!" Sakura moaned again, "Just 5 more minutes mom!" she groaned in a futile attempt to prolong her sleep.

Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Mrs. Haruno grabbed the edge of Sakura's blanket and yanked it off of the bed.

"MOOOOOMMMM!!!!" Sakura screamed, aimlessly kicking her legs once more, trying to find something to kick, "GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKET!!"

Humming "_Should have said no_" by Taylor Swift under her breath, Mrs. Haruno started to drag the blanket out of the door along with her, doing the exact opposite of what her daughter wanted once more.

"MOM!! GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKET BEFORE YOU GO!!!"

"Sakura Haruno, It is March 15, think about that date for a second and then decide whether you think it's a good idea to lazily stay in bed now. Understand?!"

"No!! I DON'T understand!! SO GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKET AND LET ME SLEEP!!"

"It's amazing that you have that much shouting power in you" her mother mutters under her breath, "March 15th Sakura, March 15th. Think about it." And with that she walked out of the room, leaving her very angry daughter to look at her as she leaves. Clearly angry and wishing to attack her mother, ripping her throat and gouging out her eyes.

Groaning, Sakura gets up groggily. Struggling to get herself to sit up properly, attempting to prop her elbows beneath her, trying to use it to support herself, cursing at how sore they were and at how they refused to co-operate. Leaning against the headboard, she let her head fall back and felt her hair tumble around her. Over the years she's decided to let her hair grow a bit longer than what she normally kept it as, allowing it to pass just below her shoulder, and cutting it whenever it got to long and so that it was the length it used to be. Thinking about what her mother meant by "**March 15th**" she sits there in silence, letting the sunlight from the open window reach out for her, allowing her to get a bit of Vitamin D.

"March 15" Sakura muttered, slowly closing her eyes while taking in deep breathes, "March 15. Darn it Mom, there is nothing going on on Mar-".

Wait.

Hold on just **ONE** second.

MARCH 15?!

"NNNOOOO!!!!" Sakura shrieked. Her exclamation was going as far as beyond her house and to the neighbors, who, in response, all jumped out of bed at the sound, or stopped whatever they were doing just to head towards their door or window to find out about the crisis. They all only to ended up being annoyed and disappointed at the so called 'crisis'.

Jumping off of her bed, Sakura runs through the all-ready open door, "MOM!! WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME OF WHAT TODAY IS?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IT IS!?!? I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING READY FOR IT YET!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO _**DO**_?! Mom this is all YOUR FAULT!! YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP SOONER!!! TOLD ME IT WAS MARCH 15!!! DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE GOTTEN YOUR BELOVED DAUGHTER INTO!? DO YOU?! ARGH!!!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Mrs. Haruno, bows her head low as she washes the dishes, _'Just how did I get a child like this?!'_ she thinks to herself.

"MOM!! MOM!! MMMOOOMMM!!!" Sakura yells next to her ear.

"Yes honey?" she struggled to keep her tone light as her daughter impatiently tapped her foot beside her, "What can I do for you?"

"I need money."

"You already have money."

"I need MORE money!!"

"You already have your earned money."

"But I need MORE!!"

"Why?!"

"To get the perfect gift of course!!"

"Sakura dear, shouldn't you have gotten the gift yesterday?"

"I was busy!!!"

"Doing what?"

"I had a mission with Yamato, Naruto and Sai!!"

"That would have taken you only half of a day dear."

"BUT I ALSO HAD TO DO WORK FOR TSUNADE-SAMA MOM!!! I'M HERE APPRENTICE!!"

Sighing and bowing her head down low, again, Mrs. Haruno turns to Sakura, "Sakura. You will use your own money. It is time you became more responsible and not rely on people in these kind of matter!"

"But you're my MOM!!"

"Which is exactly why I have to let you spread your wings and fly!"

"I'm not a bird."

"It's a metaphor."

"I still need to borrow money."

"My final answer is NO."

"But I'm your daughter!"

"Which is exactly why I said no."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE MOM!!"

"Yes it does."

"Explain the logic!!"

"Sakura, the more time you try to convince me to lend you money, the less time you actually have to buy the gift, Kapeesh?!"

"Not Kapeesh, you have a pathetic excuse!"

"SAKURA HARUNO!! I am normally a very nice mother, but right now I am extremely angry at you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? You will use YOUR OWN MONEY!! UNDERSTAND?!"

"NO!"

"SAKURA IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE TIME I AM GROUNDING YOU FOR THE NEXT 5 YEARS!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"BUT MOM!!!" Sakura whined.

"NO BUTS!!"

"I'LL TELL DAD THAT YOU SPENT HALF OF YOUR MONEY ON BEAUTY PRODUCTS!!!"

"........... you wouldn't dare."

Smirking Sakura triumphantly stares her mother down, "Pay up mom!"

Glaring at her daughter, she had no choice but to admit defeat, "How much?" Mrs. Haruno groggily replied, "Just leave me alone for God's sake!!"

"10,000!!"

"THAT'S TO MUCH!!"

"Pay up mom!"

"NO!! BRING THE PRICE DOWN!! OR I WON'T GIVE IT!! YOU CAN EVEN TELL YOUR DAD!!"

"FINE!! 5,000!!"

"ARGH" Sakura's mom graoned, "FINE!! TAKE IT!! GO!!"

"YES!! I WIN!!!"

"Don't rub it in!! You have punishment now!! Half of the days for the rest of this coming week your doing all the housework!! NO BUTS!!"

"Fine."

Skipping out of the room triumphantly, Sakura grabbed the money and made her way back to her bedroom.

"But you know Ino isn't going to even remember the date!" Mrs. Haruno hopelessly called out behind her.

"I know," Sakura replied, turning her head back to face her mother, "But one of us has to be the responsible one." Smiling Sakura heads up the stairs to her bedroom, skipping up happily.

"But she won't get you anything in return!!"

"I KNOW!! Which is why I have to give something that's worth enough for two receivers!!"

"That doesn't make sense!!"

"Neither do you!"

Entering her room, The pink-headed girl closes the door and heads to the bathroom to get changed, her thoughts drifting to how this all began.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**It all happened 10 years ago. **_

"HEY BIG FOREHEAD GIRL!!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?"

"OYE STOP CRYING!!"

"GET UP!!"

A group of girls shouted at a lone girl centered between them, crying and sniffling on the ground.

"OYE!! WE SAID GET UP BIG FOREHEAD GIRL!!"

"Come on let's go. I'm bored."

"Ya."

"Sure."

One by one, they all left the young girl where she was, sneering at her from the corner of their eyes. Glancing up with a tear-streaked face and blotched red eyes, young Sakura watched the girls leave her with blurry eyes, occasionally looking back to smirk at her, "W-Wait, y-you s-said t-that I c-could play w-with you!" She whimpers behind the group of girls. They didn't hear her.

Crying once more, the said girl tried to wipe the tears away as they came streaming down.

"Hey, you 'kay?" A voice came from above her. Looking up with the same tear-streaked face, she saw an angel. Or someone that looked like an angel at least.

"Am I in heaven?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're an angel."

"Mm, that's a good nickname, you can call me Angel. What's your name?"

"Sakura.... why am I in heaven?"

"You're not."

"I-I don't understand."

"My name is Ino. Nice to meet you!"

"I-Ino-san..."

"Ino-san is to formal, don't use 'san', just Inol. So what's up Sakura? Why are you crying?"

Tearing up again, Sakura let out a round of new sobs, "Th-They promised!!" Was all she could say.

Raising an eyebrow, Ino sat down next to Sakura, "Who promised what?"

"Those girls said they would play with me... but they just made fun of me... then they left..." ending once more by breaking into a fresh new round of sobs, "they called me big-forehead-girl!"

"Then here, this will help you!" Ino smiles happily, reaching out for something in her pocket.

Sakura wordlessly looked up, only to see a pinkish red headband, "What's this?"

"It's a headband baka."

"I know that, but why are you giving it to me? Don't call my baka." She trailed off

"To hide your big forehead!! No one will call you big-forehead-girl anymore!! Especially since we're friends now!!"

"We're friends?"

Sighing in annoyance, Ino hits Sakura with an open palm at the back of her head, earning a small yelp from her, "Of course we are dummy!! Here, I'll put it on you."

Reaching out, Ino tied the pinkish headband around Sakura's head, "There! It looks better now doesn't it. Open your eyes already. Hey. You okay?"

"A-Ari-riga-ato."

"Stop stuttering already. I can only stop one problem a day okay? So we can work on your cowardliness later! And your stuttering! Come one, let's go play!?

"Play?"

"Yup! What game do you wanna play?"

"Anything."

"There's a game called 'Anything'?

Shaking her head Sakura smiles up at her angel, or her new friend, "We can play anything."

"You're going to have to be a WHOLE lot more specific here!"

"Um, you chose?"

"THAT'S A TERRIBLE RESPONSE!!"

Cringing back, Sakura sweat-drops at her new friends load response, "But I don't mind what we do." Smiling, she stood up and reached her hand out to Ino, "We can do whatever you want to do."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Running out into the streets, Sakura goes to search for the perfect gift, "What should I get for her?" Going past numerous stores, she stops in front of a flower store. Well to be more specific, the flower store Ino's family owns, "She always did love flowers." Sakura sighed. Going in, she sincerely prayed that Ino wasn't the one in charge of the cashier today, there would be a lot of explaining she would have had to do if she was. Opening the door, she started thanking god that her prayers were answered, "Hi there Mrs. Yamanaka how are you today?"

"Oh. Good Morning Sakura, I'm well. How about you?"

"Good."

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to buy a bouquet flower, actually."

"Well then you came to the right place," Ino's mom smiled, "Anything in specific?"

"One that means friendship? Or gratitude? Do you have any?"

"I'm sure we do, please wait one moment."

With that Mrs. Yamanaka left the room in search of the flowers. Humming around with a small smile creeping over her face, Sakura twirled around the serene flower shop, fixing her gaze beyond the nearest window at the Yamanaka's garden. Stopping to look at it, she closed her other senses and could only see the garden, butterflies swarming around each flower, the sunlight shinning bright over it, making the little droplets of water sparkle like tiny rainbows. She failed to even notice Ino's mother entering the room once again.

"Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA?!"

"Huh?! Hai?!"

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Y-Ya, sorry, I was dazed there for a second."

"Are you sure? You look exhausted!"

"I'm fine, do you have the flowers?"

"Oh, yes we do. Please follow me I'll show them to you."

"Alright." Following Mrs. Yamanaka she tutted at her own stupidity, 'Why the hell was I closing off all of my senses like that?! Great way to look stupid, sure. And oh what a great day to daze of into the distance and waste some precious time! Oh how smart Sakura, oh how smart indeed. Har Har Har.' I told myself, today was going to be a good day! It had to be. And she was going to make sure it was, even if it was the last thing she EVER did.

Stopping with Ino's mom, Mrs. Yamanaka pointed to a couple of flowers grouped together, "I think this bouquet of flowers are the one you want. They all have the meanings you're searching for, and they look gorgeous if I might add, don't you think? It's a beautiful bouquet of more than one beautiful flower, they all also smell lovely don't they? Quiet frankly, Ino and I fell in love with this specific group of flowers. For how can we NOT?! Do you not love it? Just by looking at it?!"

Kneeling down to hold one, Sakura took a deep whiff of one of the flowers, "They smell really nice, just like you said."

"They certainly do, whoever your buying this flower for is certainly a lucky person."

"I should think I'm the lucky one for meeting her."

"H-Her?" Ino's mom asked questioningly.

"What exactly do the flowers mean?"

"They go around the lines you requested, friendship and gratitude."

"But what do they specifically mean? I want this to be the perfect gift! And what are their names?"

"Oh, the names and meanings are Abor Vitae: True Friendship, Chrysanthemum: You are a wonderful friend, Geranium Oak-leaf: Friendship, a Pink Gillyflower: Bonds of affection, Iris: Faith, Wisdom, Valor, Your Friendship means so much to me, Ivy: Friendship, Wedded love, Fidelity, Friendship, Affection, Dark Pink Rose: Thank You, a Light Pink Rose: Admiration, a Pale Rose: Friendship, Wallflower: Friendship and Adversity."

"I can't remember all of those, but I can get the basic point. But anyway, beautiful flowers, attractive smell, and a meaningful name that are also hard to pronounce. It's the perfect gift for her."

"Sakura when you say 'her' who do you mean?"

Looking Sakura smiles at her, "Oh. I'm going to give this to Ino. It's our friendship anniversary today you see. This day 15 years ago, she saved me and became my best friend, so I'm getting this for her to say Thank You. And since she loves flowers, I believe this will be the perfect gift." Sakura calmly replied, distantly looking at the flower with a worry-free face, clearly spacing out again.

"OH, I see now. You had me worried there for a second."

"Why?"

"O-oh, U-um never mind. Moving on, the flowers are going to cost you 1,000."

"I see, okay then." Taking out the money her mother 'gave' her, Sakura payed for the bouquet of flowers and walked out of the store.

'What else should I get for her? Not just a flower buy something else.................'

Drifting off into thought, she didn't notice just how much times she nearly had an accident, whether it was colliding with a pole, bumping into someone, falling into a manhole, or tripping over the sidewalk. Once more, the only time she snapped back into her senses, was when she was passing by yet another store, "OF COURSE!!" she called out. Startling passing buyers in the street, nearly making them jump out of their skin.

Running into the jewelry store, Sakura's eyes gleamed with excitement, like a girl receiving an early Christmas gift. Walking forward, she went through jewelry after jewelry, in the quest for a perfect gift, or the second perfect gift. She first shifted through the section of rings, then to bracelets, and to earrings. "Darn it, there isn't a perfect gift here yet!" she nearly gave up all hope, until she reached the necklace section. Where she ended up torn between 2 of the most beautiful necklaces she's ever seen.

A friendship necklace, engraved with a pink and a purple stone, where there was a heart cut in half, designed so that the friends can each wearing one so that the heart can only be completed when both hearts are paired up together again, with the words forming as '**Best Friends**' in the middle of the heart.

The other one was a locket, engraved with a purple stone in the center, inside you could fit two photos inside, aside from that, it followed the shape of a classic oval.

Looking between the two of them again and again, sitting there right next to each other, I couldn't decide which of the two to choose, "Darn it!! I CAN'T DECIDE!!" Sakura screamed out in frustration, "Why does there have to be two perfect gifts right next to each other?! ANY WHY ARE THEY TAUNTING ME?!?!?!?!"

Looking for the attendant, or whoever it was in charge of the displays, I look around the store for he/her. I wanted to ask the person to see both of the necklaces, so that I could **finally** decide which one to get and give it to her already, "Excuse me!! Hello?" I called out.

No one was came, and I was getting angrier with every passing second that they didn't show up, "EXCUSE ME!!" I bellowed. Whoever it was in charge was REALLY starting to get on my nerves!! I had to go find Ino and give her both of the gifts!!! I CAN'T WASTE TIME HERE!! Sucking in air to shout again, I was interrupted with: "Coming, Coming! Give me a sec would ya!" Someone shouted from behind the back door.

Tapping my foot subconsciously in annoyance, I waited for whoever it was to get here already. Who it was that came through the door made her entry slowly.

But to my utter shock and horror.

It was Ino.

"W-Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screech out.

Looking up at me while she tied her hair up, "Oh, Sakura. I didn't know you liked jewelry. Do you want a job here as well?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sakura repeated.

"Shush!! Sheesh!! I needed the extra cash!! Working in the flower shop and on the missions don't get me a lot ya know! And I love jewelry, so it's nice working here!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sakura once more repeated.

"I already answered your question Baka!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I ALREADY ANSWERED YOUR QUESTION!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Gritting her teeth in irritation, Ino walked out of the counter and walked over to Sakura, who was still looking at her wide-eyed and mouth hanging, "I already answered your question Big-Forehead girl. I work here."

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"Yesterday."

"WHY?!"

"To earn extra money."

"BUT YOU ALREADY DO EARN MONEY!! FROM MISSIONS AND THE FLOWER SHOP!!"

"I needed extra cash."

"But why HERE?!"

"Because I like jewelry, and time passes by faster when you're having fun."

"I already know that!! I taught you that!!"

"So? Anyway, what do you want?"

"I wanted to look at those 2 necklaces... but you know what. Never mind."

"Oh which ones?" she asked, oblivious to my ending, "Wait, why are you carrying a bouquet of flowers?" She asks again, squinting her eyes at the paper wrapper, "And that logo on the flower wrapper," Ino tried to get a closer look at it as Sakura tried to hide it from her, "W-Wait, IS THAT FROM MOM'S SHOP?!"

"So what if it is?!"

"You didn't tell me you were going to buy something there!! And those were the flowers **I** wanted to buy!!"

"What for?!"

"For none of your business!!"

"I bet its for Sai!!" Sakura ignorantly stated.

"And what if it is?!"

"I KNEW it!!"

"I SAID WHAT '**IF**'!! **IF**!!" Ino said in her defense

"You SOO have a crush on him!!"

"SO DO YOU!!"

"DO NOT!!" Sakura stated in disbelief.

"DO TO!!"

"YOU LIKE HIM MORE!!"

"DO NOT!!" Ino screeched.

"DO TOO!!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!!"

"YOU ARE!! NOT ME!!"

"YOU ARE BIG FORE-HEAD GIRL!!"

" You know what. Fine have it!! IT WAS FOR YOU ANYWAY!! NOT LIKE **YOU **CAN REMEMBER WHY!!"

".......... they're for me?" Ino asked shocked. Clearly she wasn't expecting this.

Throwing the flowers into Ino's hands, Sakura storms out of the door.

"HEY!! WAIT!! SAKURA!!"

Not stopping, Sakura stopped walking and started sprinting away from the jewelry store, not knowing where, she let her feet lead here away from it.

"OYE SAKURA!!! I SAID WAIT!! WAIT ALREADY!!"

Stopping reluctantly, she turns around to see an already panting Ino, still gripping the flowers in one hand. Impatiently, she looked at her friend, hands on hips and waiting for an answer.

"You think I have THAT bad of a memory?"

"You've always had bad memory." Sakura said bluntly.

"OUCH! Anyway, I remember today, even if you don't think I do."

"Today is March 15."

Blinking her eyes, Ino started to glare at Sakura, "March 15?!! Its March 14!! NOT 15!!."

"Baka today is the 15th!!"

"NO ITS NOT!!"

"YES IT IS!!"

"NO. IT IS NOT!!"

"YOU WANT PROOF?!"

"YES!!"

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!!"

Glaring at Sakura again, Ino turned around. And saw a clock at the edge of wherever they were. It said: 13:00 March 15th.

".......... I thought March 15 was tomorrow...."

"Baka!!"

"So that's what the flowers were for!!"

"You're finally using the WHOLE of your brain I see." Sakura stated, really on edge. Anyone with enough sense would be stepping AWAY from Sakura.

"IT'S OUR FRIENDSHIP ANNIVERSARY!!" Ino shouted out the world.

Blinking, Sakura looked at her 'angel' friend.

"No need for the sudden outburst dummy." She muttered

"I really DID think it was tomorrow though!!"

"That's because your a blonde."

"Thats harsh!!"

"But right now its true!!"

Pouting in annoyance, Ino glared at Sakura, "I was going to get you the flowers for tomorrow!!"

"Well I obviously beat you to it!"

"I ordered them especially to give them to you!!"

"Well to bad. Now they're yours." Sakura persisted. She wasn't planning on forgiving Ino. She still wanted to get her one of those Necklaces, and now that plan was completely RUINED!!

"Anyway. Now I have to get you something!!"

"Knowing you that will take 5 years at least." Sakura teased.

"Ouch. Anyway I already know what to get you!!" Ino beamed proudly. "STAY RIGHT HERE!! GOT IT?!"

"Fine fine." Sakura muttered. No point arguing with her. Sitting down on a bench near by, she leaned back and watched the clouds pass her by. Closing her eyes slowly, she let the serene sound of the village get to her. It was only 1 in the afternoon, and people were to busy with work to come to this area of Konoha. Opening her eyes again, she saw each distinct cloud passing by. It amazed her how each cloud was different, and how each of them, if you looked closely enough, was growing. Water made up those little clouds, how much water could there be up there?

"SSAAKKUURRAA!!!" Ino bellowed.

"What is it!?" Sakura asked quietly. She dearly held onto the hope that the silence she felt a while ago could last.

"Today is what it is!!"

"What about today?" Sakura said, not even thinking about what she said.

"TODAY IS OUR FRIENDSHIP ANNIVERSARY!!"

"Is it? I never realized." Sakura said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Don't do** sarcasm** on me!!"

"Why not?"

"I **HATE** IT!?"

"And?"

"Never mind!! I love the gift, thank you," Ino said smiling, bringing the flowers closer to her face to smell it, "Here's your gift!"

"You really did find one did you, baka?"

"Don't diss me! Today is a special day! No sarcasm! Besides, this is the place we met!!" Shocked, Sakura looked around her. But she was right, this was the place they met 10 years earlier, the exact spot to be specific, "So here." Ino said, extending her arm that had a small box in it, wrapped nicely and neatly together, "Happy Friendship Anniversary!"

Blinking, Sakura reached out slowly for the box, "What is it?"

"A surprise. Obviously." she said bluntly, going back to sniffing the flowers.

"I already knew THAT." Sakura whispered, going back to look at the box. It was gorgeous, and she hasn't even seen the gift yet. Slowly opening the box, she pulled the ribbon off of the box, and watched it drop to the ground. Opening the box slowly, tears started to form out of the rim of her eyes.

It was the necklace she saw. The one cut in half with "**Best Friend**" engraved-in-the-middle-necklace with their favorite colored stones engraved on the sides.

"We have strange gifts you know!" Ino stated.

"Huh?"

"Both of our gifts, they all mean friendship!! Like all of these flowers. They each have something to do with Friendship don't they? I work in a flower shop, I should know. I bet you only bought it because you thought it was pretty. And my gift is similar, BEST FRIEND in the middle, and our favorite colors at the rim of it."

"I guess it is. I guess it is," Sakura repeated, feeling a small smile spread across her face, not even bothering to tell Ino that she knew what the flowers ment, "Which half do you want?"

"Hm?"

"Which half of the necklace do you want?"

Blinking, Ino looked at the box and shrugged, "You're choice. It's your gift."

"But I want YOU to choose!"

"I thought I got rid of that sided Sakura!"

"Well for today she is rearing her head again!"

"I WORKED HARD TO MAKE SURE THAT THAT PART OF YOU DIED!!"

"But here I am. Now, which one?!"

"I am letting you decide!"

"I don't want to decide for myself! You're the giver! And I want you to choose!"

"But its MY gift to YOU. So YOU have to decide!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"I want you to decide!" Sakura bluntly stated

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!"

"You said I have to decide, so this is what I've decided!" She smugly replied

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"You decide!" Ino countered.

"You're suppose to decide!!"

"You said I decide, and I decide that you decide fore-head girl!!"

"ARGH! We're going to argue about this a LOT. It's going to take forever!"

"We have forever! Because that's how long we'll be friends." Ino but in, "So that's a plus side! We don't have to decide today!"

Smiling in agreement, Sakura was forced to concede, "I guess you're right. We have our whole lives to decide who wears what."

"Let's go to my place, I need to find a vase for this!"

"Let's go! We need to keep arguing about who gets which necklace!"

"But that's going to take FOREVER BAKA!"

"Which is the point!"

"How did we become friends?!"

"Ask yourself."

Still arguing, they walked off together hand in hand, still fighting about who will wear what and who will decide. Like always.

* * *

**A.N/: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY AGAIN MIMI!!**


End file.
